


In the Dark of Night

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Clothed Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleeping Castiel, Somnophilia, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannah is getting sick of the butterflies feeling whenever she looks at Castiel. She's seen humans do it - maybe sex will take the edge off and let her concentrate.





	In the Dark of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Non-consensual due to the fact that Cas is unaware and not awake throughout the entire fic.
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: CasHannah

It was a little funny – the way Hannah felt when she looked at Castiel. Since falling, she was having a harder time discerning between the human vessel he inhabited and his true face; though both were equally beautiful. The bright blue eyes of the human body were a similar blue to the hues of his true form – the aura that filled the air around him. Though in his true form Castiel didn’t ever smile – not in the way that humans do – his emotions displayed so elegantly in even the inelegant human suit – frustration, confusion, happiness.

Hannah knew Castiel was hurting. The stolen grace that Crowley gave him was already deteriorating and he was slipping more and more to humanity – and to death. The thought shouldn’t have bothered Hannah all that much. They were angels. Life and death – their Father _created_ that concept for humans – and though they were technically immortal, death had become commonplace in the years since the failed Apocalypse. But it made her ache in ways she’d never experienced.

The thought of losing Castiel when they’d just started becoming close again… And then there were the other strange emotions that coursed through Hannah’s human vessel when she thought too long about him. Or watched him, as she’d been doing now for twenty minutes.

He needed sleep now that he’d fallen and was living on borrowed grace.  All the angels had to rest some, but Castiel had almost human circadian rhythms at this point. Hannah was sitting on the other bed, watching him sleep. She should have been researching possible rogue angel vessels or even resting herself. But she couldn’t look away from Castiel’s sleeping form. It seemed whenever she looked at him, her stomach twisted up, skin warming and flushing red. The wetness between her legs wasn’t entirely unpleasant, though it was strange; she wished she knew exactly how to satisfy the need she felt.

Castiel rolled onto his back, grunting and rubbing his face. Hannah bit her lip, her eyes drifting down to his midsection, covered with the ratty motel sheet. She could make out the outline of his member through the thin fabric _._ Her stomach knotted up again, another rush of heat pooling between her legs. She’d seen humans mate before – maybe that was it. Maybe that would allow her to relax and focus on the work they had ahead of them.

Carefully, so she wouldn’t disturb him, she rose and pulled the sheet from his waist. Castiel’s erection peeked out of the opening in his boxers. Hannah reached out, brushing the tips of her fingers over it. He groaned in his sleep, turning a little more completely onto his back. Hannah’s breath caught in her throat, feeling the steady throb of his pulse through the smooth skin. She gripped him, squeezing gently before giving it one firm stroke.

Castiel moaned, his hips jerking upwards just a bit. Her throat felt tight, thick with nerves as she peeled his boxers down, gasping when the full girth of his erection came into view. Her body tensed of its own volition, another rush of heat between her legs that had her rubbing the palm of her hand against her crotch.

This would work – it had to. All signs seemed to be pointing toward this being the cure for the feelings she was experiencing. How did humans get any work done around those they found attractive? It was ridiculously stressful.

Wiggling out of her own pants, Hannah climbed onto Castiel’s lap, looking down at him for a moment. She could feel the heat coming off his body, and it only served to increase her need tenfold. If she didn’t take the chance now, she never would. She pushed her panties to the side and ran her fingers over her crotch, gasping at the pleasure she felt. She grabbed his member with her other hand and raised it, brushing the silken tip over her folds before sinking down on it. Hannah let her head fall back and moaned softly. She began to lift herself up and drop back down, splaying her hands on Castiel's bare chest. 

She felt so full and perfect. Each twitch and throb of him inside her ignited a fire in her veins, spurring her onward. She bounced faster, the bed squeaking softly with each thrust. It was easy to see why humans became addicted to this. 

Castiel was moaning underneath her, his hips jerking. She swore he was getting even harder as she rode him. 

Despite the intense pleasure burning in her stomach, Hannah needed more. Remembering the delightful sensation of her hand earlier, she let her fingers graze her crotch, brushing over the swollen nub just visible above her hole. Her entire body jerked; that was it. 

She began to rub and pinch at the bundle of nerves, riding Castiel with more vigor. Something was building inside her. Though she was unsure of what exactly, she found herself pushing forward, urging the pressure in her stomach to increase, to reach the peak of pleasure. Just a little more--

Hannah's entire body went tense, a silent moan on her lips. She slumped forward, riding Castiel's erection through the climax, a renewed gush of wetness running down the length of his shaft. She could feel an additional heat from his tip, warm and wet, throbbing with renewed vigor inside her as her muscles spasmed.

She rolled off Cas’ still sleeping form when she was sure her legs would support her weight, fixing her panties. She could see Cas’ softening member, damp with her wetness and a whitish fluid that had to be his own release. Carefully, she fixed his boxers and covered him up once again, crawling into her own bed and under the covers. Every muscle in her body had a nice, relaxed feeling to it. She actually felt drowsy, rather than just slightly in need of rest. This is something she could certainly get used to – though she intended to try it next time with Castiel awake.

 


End file.
